Earth's Fallen Angel
by JeriStone
Summary: Chandra encounters several of our FF8 heroes. More will be added later....Please R+R...Please do not flame
1. Default Chapter

Note- The Final Fantasy 8 characters do not belong to me, they belong to Square

**Note**- The Final Fantasy 8 characters do not belong to me, they belong to Square.I thank them for the use of them and do not claim them as my own.Please do not sue me.

Life was easy for me.I was popular in school.A member of student council, a star athlete and member of the National Honor Society.I have my clique of friends.I'm a straight "A" student and always work hard.

Yeah, tres boring!I've always wanted something moe exciting, something that would challenge me.The martial arts used to but now even that gets tiring.

School bores the shit out of me.Is there anything that doesn't?

My name is Chandra Haley Stone.I'm 17 and from Angel Grove, California.I have a fraternal twin sister.Her name is Jeri.We're somewhat a like but we are also very different.

We're both excellent students.Jeri's just too much of a goody-two-shoes, although there is a certain bad boy she's been involved with.

She's shorter, where I'm at around 5' 8".She's has dark auburn, pin straight hair and I'm a curly platinum blonde.She had green eyes.I have blue.

We have an older borhter, Harley who's nothin' but a hell raiser.Our older sister, Oriana lives in Atlanta and we never see her anymore.

Dad, Jerome, is a private investigator.He used to be a cop but decided he like helping the public on a more personal basis.

Why does life have to be so boring?

I rolled over in my queen-sized canopy bed.It was only five-thirty in the morning.

The sun was starting to rise and birds were starting to make their noises.

Jeri was out and about already.Harley probably never made it home.

I slowly climed out of bed and reached for my Odie slippers. (That dog is a total dumbass but he's sooo cute.)

I shuffled down to the kitchen.Jeri and Daddy were making breakfast.

"Mornin' Chan."

"Mornin' Jer.Mornin' Daddy."

"Mornin' Sweetie."

"So what's on tap for Miss High Society today?" Jeri asked.

"NHS meeting.I have track practice and it's mine and Jason's anniversary."

Jason.Ah…my better half.Mister Jason All-The-Chicks-Dig-Me Scott.We'd only been together since the 7th grade.

Even when he was in Switzerland 2 years ago, we remained together.Of course, I couldn't remain faithful then.

It's that Jason and I had become so dull.Everyone swears we make the perfect couple.It was true though.

Every girl in school wanted him.For all I cared, they could have him, including the school slut and one of my closest friends, Marley Love Oliver.

Breakfast had become as idyllic as the rest of my life.Afterward, I headed to my room to select my outfit.

I selected a Powerpuff Girls tank top with Bubbles on it and a pair of my dark indigo jeans.To finish the ensemble I grabbed a pair of my babe blue Skechers.

I looked hot like always as Jason picked me up in hi Red Jeep.

"Hey, Chan."

"Hey, Jas." I said as he kissed me on the cheek.

We cruised to school.It was hubbub like crazy.The quad was loaded with students.All the little people gazed at me.I was definitely queen of the school.

"Chandra!" Someone yelled behind me.I turned around to see Marley running after me in her usual slut gear.

"Yeah, Marley."

"The Larks are at it again!"

"What?"

"Trying to vote you out of student council."

"Why?Because I don't follow their lemming institution?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh when will this nonsense ever stop?When will those wanna-be rulers learn?I was voted in by the people, my peers.Not some social club who thinks it's wonderful to help the old people once a year."

"The SCB!"

"Exactly.I am the student council bitch.The difference between me and them is that I won't stab ya in the back, I'll do it to your face!"

"Word is that Jeri wants to be a lemming."

"WHAT!"

If it was one thing I couldn't' stand, it was the Larks.They were a social club who did charity work.In actuality, they were a bunch of rich kids who really didn't care.I wasn't about to let my little sister try anything like that.

I marched into the school and headed towards Jeri's locker.She was talking to Cleo, a member of the Larks.

"Cleo.Get the fuck away from my sister."

"CHANDRA!"

"What?"

"She wants me to be a Lark."

"Jer, they're phony.You're so much better than they are."

"They help people."

"Yeah and so do the boy scouts but I don't see you joining them!"

"Chan, why do you have to be so overprotective?"

"Because.I'm your sister."

"But you're not me.So butt out!"

"She does have a point." Jason said behind me.

"Oh shut up, Jason!"

I walked away and headed back outside.Frustrated and angry, I flopped down in the grass.

"I was only trying to help, Jeri."I said to myself.

In case you couldn't tell, I'm high on impulse and very emotional.Those are two of my faults.Jeri was always the calm, cool and collected one. So for her to disrespect me, that was a little too much.

I gazed at the grass blankly but out of the corner of my eye, I saw something sparkle.

I looked over and saw a ring laying in the grass.I reached over and grabbed it.

It had a hematite-type finish with a magnificent blue stone.It was unlike any stone I had ever seen.It sparkled with a radiance.It was a wider band ring and on one side was a sun symbol and other side was a moon symbol.The symbols were etched with great precision.Someone had to be missing it.

I put it in my pocket.If anyone wanted it, I'd surely give it back.

I decided it was time to go back in.By then, homeroom had started.

I hurriedly headed to Miss Applebee's room.She was reading the announcedments as I walked in.

"Chandra.Is there any reason why you're late to homeroom?"

"I didn't hear the bell."

"Well, you're still tardy."

"Oh well."

I sat down at my desk for the next five minutes.Because of my spazzing, no one wanted to talk to me…not even my own boyfriend.My day was in ruins. I could hardly wait for the day to be over.

But by lunch, everyone was just fine.I guess when you're queen of the school, everyone goes out of their way to please you.

After school, I went home.I skipped the after school activities.I did my homework and vegged on the couch.

In amazement, I realized I still had the strange ring.I pulled it from my pocket and put it on.It fit like it was designed for my hand.

"Wow!Lucky find."I said.

After awhile, I retreated to my room.I needed to take a slight nap before my date with Jason.I just crashed on the bed.

But it wasn't like I was sleeping.I kept having weird dreams.

There were people but I didn't know them and they were doing military type exercises.They were in an open air type school and everyone was in some kind of a uniform.

I was so entrapped in the dream that I slept till well after midnight.

"SHIT!" I screamed.I had slept through the date.I sat straight up and decided to call him.

"Yes?" he asked angrily.

"Jas, I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to sleep through it."

"Sure."

"Jason…please don't be mad."

"Chandra.How can I not be."

"Jason…Oh God."

"Chan, you've been really weird today.Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?You've been acting, well different."

"Maybe because I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Yes.I'm very bored.My life si so fuckin' perfect!Well, I'm sick of it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we shouldn't be together."

"That's just fine.You…you bore me too!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"I slammed down the phone.What had I just done?

Nothing made sense anymore.

"Why can't my life have a purpose?" I whined.I flopped back down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I continued to have weird dreams during the night.I remembered that and I kept thinking 'Why can't I have a different life?"

And out of the clear blue, a whispery voice said, "Welcome to your new life!"


	2. Earth's Fallen Angel

I was scared straight into consciousness.I sat straight up in bed.When my eyes adjusted, I realized that I wasn't at home.

I was in a bed, much like the ones that they had in the nurses office at Angel Grove High.I noticed that someone was outside the room.

It was dark in the room.I turned around to see a window.The moon was a brilliant glowing ball in the sky and definitely didn't look the same to me.

When I glanced down at me, I wasn't the same either.I was in a blue pajama suit.Then I started to panic slightly.I could feel my heart racing in my chest.Where was I and where the hell were my clothes?

"Hello?"I called out."Is anyone there?"

The curtain in front of me was pushed aside and an older woman walked through.She was wearing slacks and a pale shirt. She had graying brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Wow.You finally woke up." She said with amazement.

"Yes…huh?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you washed up on the shore outside of Balamb. Some sailors found you and brought you in."She said matter-of-factly.

"Balamb??Where's that?"

"Just south of here.On the north central continent."

"North central…America, right?" I said, curiously.

"My dear.Do you know anything?"

"Apparently not anymore.Who are you?" I questioned.

"Doctor Kadowaki.I'm in charge of the infirmary here at Balamb Garden."

"Balamb Garden?What the…?"

"A training facility for SeeDs."

"SeeDs?"I was really becoming confused.

"You really don't know where you are, do you?Do you even remember your name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Chandra.Chandra Stone."

"Well, I'm impressed."

"Hey.Dr. K!!Is the girl alright?"A voice shouted from the office.

"Yes, Zell.She's fine."

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure."Dr. Kadowaki said.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Huh?Why not?"

"Because.I want some decent clothes."

"I'll have to call Quistis then.She's about your size.She may have something."

"I'm right here, Dr. K."

"Thank you, Quistis."

A young woman walked into the room.She had strawberry blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.She her hair up in a clip and she was wearing a rid pantsuit.

"Hello, I'm Instructor Trepe.You are?"

"Chandra Stone.Just Chandra."

"An and where are you from?"

"Angel Grove, California."

"Huh?"

"California?Hello?The land of rock stars, movie stars and porn stars?"

"And what planet is that on?"

"Earth.This one."

"I'm…afraid not."

"Huh?"

"You're on Esthar."

"Where the…OHMIGOD!!!"

I was an alien.I started to feel my heart race again.My palms started to sweat really badly.

"Okay.Jeri?Marley?Jas?This joke isn't funny anymore.Haha!See, I'm laughing.Come on now.Guys, I'm sorry.I'll never be a bitch again.Guys??I'm really scared now."

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as complete terror started racing through me.

"Okay.I might be okay.Um…do you breathe oxygen?"I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Quistis said, getting irritated.

"Oxygen is what scientists on her home planet call our forbign."Dr. Kadowaki explained.

"Does blood flow red through your heart?"I asked.

"Among other places." The male voice called out.

"Yes."

"Just out of curiosity…can I see an anatomy chart?"

"Sure.Quistis, can you bring one over here?"

"Sure. Dr. K."

Dr. Kadowaki just looked at me with a smile on her face.Either I was a new specimen to her or she had the hots for me…It was really scary.

Quistis passed the chart to me and I gazed at it.Everything looked like it lined up.

"Okay. I'm really confused.I went to bed last night in my own bed.I wake up and I'm here and I don't know how the hell I got here.Somehow, I got stuck in a parallel universe or something. Because, if my suspicions are correct, we're the same species."

"We're probably very similar." Quistis snorted.

"Can I see her?" the kid yelled out again.

"Zell!!!"Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis yelled together.

"Zell, we have a rare situation on our hands."Dr. K. said.

"What kind?" he said poking his head through the curtain.I suddenly felt better.He was another teenager, about my age.He had spiky blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.There was a tattoo that was along the side of his face.He was definitely a trouble maker but at this point, he seemed like he was totally concerned.

"Zell.Go back to your room."

"Instructor!"

"Zell.Go back to your room and study for the SeeD exam.That is an order."

"Damn it!"I heard him mutter as he walked out the door.I was kind of disappointed.I wanted him to stay.

"Trust me guys, if I was from…here…I guess, I wouldn't be talking so weird."

"Okay."

I stood up from the bed. I thought I'd get dizzy but didn't.

"Quistis?"

"Yes, Chandra." She said, coldly.

"Can you pass me the clothes?"

"Yes."

She brought me a pantsuit much like what she was wearing.It was taupe in color and the top was too long for my liking.

"Quistis?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I alter these?"

"No.Not at all.They're yours."

Dr. K passed me a pair of scissors.I cut a few inches off the top.I needed to bare my midriff.The pants were perfect and the boots were definitely something I would buy.They were like riding boots with a little more traction.I tucked the pants into them for a completed look.I was always the fashion plate.

Awhile later, I was alone in the infirmary with Doctor Kadowaki.She was seated at her desk and she handed me a paper to fill out.Amazingly, I understood what was typewritten on the page.

"I don't get it." I said.

"What?"

"How the hell did I end up here?"

"If I knew the answer to that I'd have back to where you belong right now."

"So until we figure something out?"

"You're here.Quistis brought some clothes down for you.She left you a couple more suits.They're there for you and you may keep them she said."

"I'll have to thank her."

"You can when you go see her.She's up in the classroom on the second floor.She would like to speak to you regarding your options."

"Options?"

"Until we figure out how to get you back home…"

"Oh, okay."

"Do you know how to get to the second floor?"

"No, but I'll figure it out.If I'm going to be here awhile, I might as well learn the ropes, right?"

"Yes, you might as well."

I walked out her door and immediately I stepped into an outdoor corridor.The grounds were made of a concrete substance and the roof on the corridor was glass.The corridor was open aired and there were young people everywhere.

The grass was green.The sky was a purplish-blue and there were puffy clouds in the sky.I walked slowly through the corridor and analyzed the situation.I concluded that this Esthar place was much like my beloved Earth.

I walked to the end of the corridor and into the building.My eyes had to adjust but not too much.The indoor are of the building was brilliantly lit, both naturally and artificially.I looked up to see huge skylights and around the corridors, brilliant fluorescent lights.On the ground floor, water passed under each of the corridors.It was crystal clear and magnificent.It was unlike any place I had ever seen.


	3. Earths Fallen Angel Pt. 3

I slowly walked along the walkways and towards a huge staircase and looked up to an elevator.I turned around and gazed at my surroundings. Outside there were more students at this "Garden."

I walked up the stairs and headed for the elevator.Just as the doors were shutting I heard someone yell," WAIT!!!!"

I reached over and touched the door open button just as a girl came running in.

She had shoulder length brown hair that curled upwards on the end.She had soft brown eyes and she was just a little thing.She looked like she was about thirteen years old.

"Gee…Thanks.I thought for sure that I was going to miss it."

"No problem."

"This place is a lot bigger than my old Garden."

"So you're about as lost as I am."I said.

"Probably.My name is Selphie.Selphie Timlett."

"Chandra.Chandra Stone."

"Where are you from?" she asked innocently.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Sure I would.I'm from Trabia Garden."

"Angel Grove, California.On the planet Earth."

"You're an alien?"

"Not quite.It's more like a parallel universe I'm assuming."

"Oh weird.You look normal."

I wanted to laugh and say the same thing but I didn't

"I mean, you're not green or anything."

"Not as far as I know."

"And you speak Estharine quite fluently."

"I guess I do."

"I think you'll be okay, then."

"I think so, too."

We got off the elevator at the second floor.She was in a hurry and ran off.I took it slowly and tried to get adjusted to the new surrounds.

I walked to the edge of the bridge and looked over the side.It was a long way down but you could land in water.Maybe that's why it was there, in case some student decided to try and end it all.

I walked to the edge of the corridor and saw that Selphie had crashed into another student.It was a guy and if he was any indication as to what the rest of the guys were like, I knew I was going to like Esthar.

He was wearing an old beat up bomber jacket with a white wife-beater underneath.He also had on leather pants that left little to my wild imagination.He had long, floppy dark brown hair and grey eyes that looked like they yielded a lot of pain. He also had finely chiseled features.He was quite handsome.

He helped Selphie to her feet and they walked back down the corridor.I heard her say something about the field exam and I was curious as to what that was.

I walked to the first classroom I could find and lucky enough, it was Quistis.

"Quistis, what's a field exam?"

"In the classroom, you will address me as Instructor Trepe."

"Okay, fine.Instructor Trepe, what is a field exam?"

"It's one of the tests for SeeD." She said matter-of-factly.

"How do I become one of these SeeD candidates?"

"You're not serious, are you?" She said sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, it takes years of training and testing and…"

"No offense, Instructor Trepe, but you have no idea what to do with me."

"True.We will have to talk to the Headmaster about this of course,"

"Okay.So lets do it!"

She looked at me curiously."Do you know what you're getting yourself in to?"

"No but at this point, I don't have anything to lose."

"You do have a point." She said with a smile. "Let's go see the Headmaster."

She was very pretty when she wasn't serious.She'd be a bombshell back home.

We took the elevator up to the third floor where a short, I guess, Asian woman met us.She had shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes.

"Xu, we need to see Cid."

"What for, Quistis?"

"It's about the situation that has come up."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, we were let into a huge office area.There was a desk in the center of the room and a short little man with balding hair and wire-rimmed glasses was seated at the desk.He looked like Mr. Rogers on crack.

"Instructor Trepe.I see you brought the visitor."

"Yes, Headmaster Cid, I did."

"And what is your name, child?"

"Chandra Stone, sir."

"Very pretty name, my dear.So what would you like to speak to me about, Quistis?"

"Chandra would like to enroll in SeeD training right away."

"You'd like to become a member of SeeD."

"Yes, sir.I figure since I really don't have a purpose yet that I might as well try to become a SeeD."

"It is very grueling both physically and mentally." Quistis began again.

"And as I've said before, Quistis, I have nothing to lose."

"Well very well, then.Let her go on the field exam first.Let's see how she does. If she passes, we'll have her take the written test and do some training with the crew."

"Would you like to do that?" Quistis asked me.

"Absolutely.When do I begin?"

"Why don't we have one of the candidates take you to the training room to build up some skills.I think we'll arm you with a gun blade.It will give us another specialist on the team."

"And she can do the GF training during the field exam, if time allows."

"Okay.Miss Stone.I wish you Good luck."

"Thank you, Headmaster Cid.But I really don't need luck, sir."

"If you don't want to end up dead, then you will."

"Yes, sir."

Quistis and I walked from the office.

"Instructor Trepe, is he always this weird?"

"Sometimes, he is.But never mind that.We need to get you to the training center.I think I know who will take you, too."

"Okay."

She walked to an intercom and pulled the switch.

"Will Cadet Dincht please report to the directory?Cadet Dincht, please report to the directory."

We walked back down the stairs and waited by the directory.It didn't take very long for someone to show up.That someone was the student from the infirmary.

He was taller than I was, about 5'10'' tall. I remembered him as the guy from the infirmary.He was definitely better looking up close.He flashed a crazy smile that made me grin.

"Yes, Instructor Trepe."

"Will you please take Cadet Stone to the training center.She's taking the field exam and she needs to be prepared for some kind of combat."

"Okay.No problem."

"And Cadet Dincht."

"Yes, Instructor."

"Try to behave yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

After she walked away, he and I headed towards the training center, which was on the north side of the building.

He looked at me and all he could do was smile.

"Let me re-introduce myself to you.Quistis didn't do a very good job of it.I am Zell Dincht.I'm from Balamb."

"I'm Chandra Stone.Although, I think I like Chandra Haley a lot better."

"Haley?"

"Yes, my middle name."

"It's very pretty."

"Well, thank you."

"So where exactly are you from?You just washed up on the shore of Balamb the other day."

"Trust me.You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Sure, I would.I'd believe anything."

"I'm not from here…whatever this place is.I'm from a totally different planet."

"Are you?"

"Yes.I'm from the planet Earth."

"Wow, that's a long way away from here.It's gotta be at least 300 or 400 million light years away."

"Holy shit."

"Are you okay?"

"For the time being, yes."

We walked towards a hallway that led to the training center; it was definitely a tropical setting.There were palm trees and other plants all over the place.There was also water running through the park.I was deeply fascinated by it.

"Okay, Chandra.You have to be very careful.Monsters will attack you at any point.You have to be on guard at all times."

"Okay."

"Do you have your gunblade?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Not the slightest idea."

He took the gunblade from my hand.

"It works like a sword.But when you prepare to strike, pull the trigger.It causes more damage to the enemy."

"Okay, like I've used a sword before…"

"It's easy.Trust me.I'm a martial artist.I use my hands."

"I see that."

"You do?"

"Yes."I said taking his hands.

"How do you know?"

"They are all calloused and rough.You must do a lot of training."

"The martial arts are really the only form of discipline that I have."

"Quistis doesn't seem to think so."

"No one does."

We started walking through the training center.Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling behind us.By the look on Zell's face, I knew that we were in trouble.

"What is it, Zell?"

"Turn around."

We both turned around. Standing behind us was a twenty-foot tall dinosaur of sorts.

"Chandra, that is a T-Rexasaur.It's one of the toughest creatures in here."

"Oh well.Let's go after it."

"Okay."

Zell gave the sword back to me.

"Okay, Chandra.This is definitely a tough fight."

"Okay."

I watched as Zell ran up and started attacking it.I followed suit and started stabbing at the T-Rex.It fought back and knocked me on my ass.

"Oh, shit."

I jumped back to my feet and started attacking it again.I remembered what Zell had told me and pulled the trigger.It seemed to cause more damage.

"Okay, Chandra.If you're really smart, you will try to draw magic from the thing."

"How do I do that?"

"Concentrate and then say draw.It should draw some kind of magic stone from it."

"Okay."I started to concentrate on the creature and then stood still in front of it.

"Draw!"I yelled.Suddenly, little stones fell at my feet.

"You can grab those after the fight.I think you got an Ultima from it."

"Is that good?"

"Yes.It's very strong."

"Okay."

We kept fighting.After fifteen minutes, it crashed to the ground with a terrific thud.It disappeared from sight.

"Holy cow."

"No, that was a…"

"I know.I've never seen anything like that."

We went around the training center and fought a few more creatures.

I saw Quistis come into the room.She walked over to us.

"So, how is the training so far?"

"It's tough but I kind of like this."

"That's good.I have a SeeD uniform for you.You'll need it when we go onto the field exam."

"Okay."

"I also have a dorm room for you."

"Okay."

"You may want to go up there and get acquainted with your roommate.You can also take a nap before the field exam if you like."

"That'd be great."

"I'll see ya later, then." Zell called out.

"Okay, Zell."

Quistis and I walked down the corridor towards the dorms.

"He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Oh no.He was a perfect gentleman.He actually showed me how to use this gunblade."

"I'm surprised.Usually when Zell gets around a beautiful woman, he gets all giddy."

"Nope.No problem here."

We walked down a hallway and down to the girls' dorm.She knocked on the door of a room.

"Hello."

"Are you Selphie Timlett?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm here to introduce your roommate to you.Her name is Chandra Stone.Chandra, this is Selphie Timlett."

"Um, Instructor Trepe?"

"Yes, Chandra."

"I changed my name.It's Chandra Haley now." I said correcting her.  
"Okay."

I looked at the girl.She was the girl from the elevator.

"Hi!I'm from Trabia Garden.Where are you from?

"The Angel Grove Garden. " I quipped.Quistis just gave me an odd look.

She was too perky for her own good.She was sunshiny and happy.Even her dress was bright yellow.

"I don't mean to be a stinker but I'm really tired and I'd like to take a nap."

"Oh, sure.Go ahead.Hey!You're the girl from the elevator! You're the alien." She said, laughing.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Very funny about the Angel Grove Garden thing.Well, I'll let you rest.I'll wake you before the SeeD exam."

I lay down on the bed.It was firm yet kind of stiff.I fell asleep instantly.

I was woken up a short time later by a shake.

"Chandra.Wake up.It's almost time for the field exam."

I opened my eyes to see Selphie standing over me.

I groaned, stretched and sat up.My eyes re-adjusted as I looked over at the wall.I saw a uniform hanging up.It almost reminded me of the Holy Angels uniform.It had a navy blue jacket with a pair of navy blue shorts.

"That's the uniform?" I asked Selphie.

"Yes and you have to change into it before we leave."

"Okay."

I walked into the bathroom and put the uniform on.It was a tight fit but it looked good on me.I threw my platinum blonde curls up into a ponytail and walked from the room.I saw Zell standing down at the end of the hallway.

"Zell!"

"Oh, hey, Chandra!!"

Selphie and I walked down the hallway to where he was standing.He was wearing a similar uniform but he looked much better in it, I thought.

We walked down to the directory together.There was definitely a bond between us.

"Instructor Trepe is about to announce the teams." I heard a SeeD candidate say.

We just stood around and talked for a while.They looked a little nervous.I stood there.I didn't know what to think.

Quistis popped up a few moments later.She walked in with two cadets, one of which I'd never see before.

One was about 6' 2" with stark blonde hair and piercing green eyes.He wore a dark gray trench coat.He was glaring at the guy on the other side of Quistis.

It was the guy from the hallway; the one that Selphie had crashed into earlier in the day.

"Okay, Cadets.We're breaking you up into four different groups."

She went into detail.Selphie was put in group "B".

"And group "A" is made up of Cadets Almasy, Dincht, Haley, Leonhart and.Siefer, you will be the leader of the group."

Quistis walked over to us.

"Squall, you haven't had the chance to meet our newest and brightest cadet, Chandra Haley.Chandra, this is Squall Leonhart."He just nodded in my general direction.Siefer walked over.

"Instructor Trepe, why didn't you introduce me to her?" he said as he took my hand.He kissed it and cold shivers tingled down my spine.Something told me he was not to be trusted.

"Come on, troops.We have to get to Balamb.We'll receive further instruction once we get there."Quistis said.

We got into a car in the parking lot and drove through the plains towards the city of Balamb.We were also given a salary.I bought a few extra supplies.

It was a quaint little ocean-side town.It was like an adobe village.Everything looked like it had been made out of red clay.The people were really friendly.

We walked towards the harbor and got aboard a ship that was waiting for us.It sailed through the ocean towards Dollet.Xu went over some more detailed instructions and then we sat down.

We were enlisted to help a small resistance force fight off the Galbadian army and liberate the small town.

I suddenly started to get just a bit nervous.Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach.I looked around at the rest of the troops.

Squall was being quiet and stoic.Siefer was acting like a prick and Zell and I just sat back.

Zell whispered to me. "Chan, I don't like him."

"I got that feeling, too."

Suddenly, Siefer piped in."Oh, come on, chicken-wuss.You don't need to be hogging her."

"Siefer, shush!I'm not here to be ogled.I'm here to become a SeeD.So back off!"

That caught Squall off guard and he looked right at me.

"Chandra.Do you always fight like that?"

"Yes.I usually do."

He smiled at me."You'll do just fine."


End file.
